


He Stopped Loving Her Today

by Herodotus



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodotus/pseuds/Herodotus
Summary: Garen Crownguard has spent his entire life doing the impossible. This, however, may have been a task too impossible for him.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard
Kudos: 19





	He Stopped Loving Her Today

**Author's Note:**

> The frame of the story is based off of what many consider the greatest country song ever recorded, "He Stopped Loving Her Today" by George Jones https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VExw77xJsBQ

Garen Crownguard had spent his life doing the impossible. Perhaps his most impossible feat had been surviving to see a quiet retirement. What shocked people the most was that Garen Crownguard had failed in one duty expected of every scion of a noble house, he had remained unmarried his whole life, never producing an heir to carry on the Crownguard name and legacy. Of course, that didn’t mean that he never loved someone.

>>>>years ago>>>>

“I’ll love you until I die.” Garen almost pleaded with his eyes as he watched her walk away.

Katarina stopped and turned her head to take one last look at him over her shoulder. “You’ll forget in time.” was her only response as she began walking away again.

Garen could only hang his head as he knew he would never forget the only woman he could ever love.

>>>>>Today>>>>>

Lux looked around the spartan room that her brother had lived in during his retirement. While it was sparse there were reminders of his life. Mounted above the fireplace under the Crownguard family crest was the great sword that he had carried his entire career. Scattered around the room were tokens and reminders that Jarvan, Quinn, and other allies and friends had given him over the years. Given pride of place though, on the small table that stood by his bed was a small framed drawing of a woman with wild hair and a scar over her eye. Lux truly loved her brother but she had never understood why he had carried a torch for a Noxian of all people for his entire life, never losing hope that she would come back into his life.

Curious about what else her brother left behind she opened the drawer in the bedside table, finding a bundle of letters, heavily creased from the number of times they were read and reread. She took a seat on his bed as she began to read. They were all dated years ago and were written by Katarina. They were not what Lux expected from the most feared Noxian assassin. These were love letters. Surprisingly tender love letters at that. And every single “I love you” that Katarina had written to Garen was underlined or circled. They had been the fuel that kept Garen’s torch lit. 

As Lux read the words that Katarina had written to Garen she couldn’t help but think about when she had seen Garen just a little bit earlier that day. It had been the first time he had seemed content in years. In fact, it seemed like the first time that he had smiled in a long time. 

“She can’t hurt you now, Garen.” Lux whispered as she folded the letters again and gathered her things to leave. She closed the door behind her with a sigh as the wreath draped in black reminded her that she would soon be back to gather up the rest of the contents of the room.

>>>>A Few Days Later>>>>

Lux walked through the cemetery with fresh flowers, unsure if she was ready to see her beloved brother in his new resting place. However, as she approached the Crownguard family crypt she slowed as she saw a cloaked figure standing before the entrance. Lux had wondered if she would see this figure here. She intentionally let out a small cough to announce her presence as she began walking towards the crypt again. The figures startled and briefly looked in Lux’s direction before it turned and began moving hurriedly in the other direction. But not fast enough for Lux to miss a tell tale flash of crimson hair beneath the hood.

“This time he’s finally over you for good.” Lux thought to herself as she watched the retrieting figure. And it was true, Garen Crownguard had finally stopped loving Katarina Du Couteau.


End file.
